(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear shifting system for an electric vehicle that effectively transfers a driving torque of a motor to a wheel and increases or decreases a rotation speed and a torque of an input shaft.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a motor in an electric vehicle is operated at a single speed or second speed. If a single speed is used, a capacity of the motor must be increased and therefore often times a second speed system is used to effectuate a better performance from the motor.
Since batteries in electric vehicles have limits as to storage capacity, their associated travel distance is often low compared to fuel combustion type vehicles. Additionally, a manual transmission is often used so as to improve power efficiency, and recently an automatic transmission has been being applied to the electric vehicle as well.
Accordingly, automatic transmission systems that utilize a synchronizing device and an actuator, having a first/second speed have been developed to meet the on going demand from consumers. However, this synchronizing device used in the current automatic transmission systems is complicated in structure and expensive thus adding to the overall cost of producing automatic transmissions in electric cars.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.